


Satisfaction

by mnkm



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-16
Updated: 2015-05-16
Packaged: 2019-03-06 00:25:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13399491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mnkm/pseuds/mnkm
Summary: After the antidote exploded in front of his eyes, Nagisa wasn't sure how to satisfy his bloodlust anymore. Especially when it was telling him to get revenge and kill that sick bastard.





	Satisfaction

**Author's Note:**

> Reposted from FFN. (Written: May 16, 2015).

"…alright."

Nagisa stared emotionlessly at the ground, wishing everything was a dream.

"You finally expressed your true feelings." The man gave a jolly thumbs up and laughed it off, ignoring how frightened the androgynous boy was. "Papa is happy. As a reward, I'll tell you something." He turned around, tossing the remote controller in the air and catching it in his one hand. Everyone else, down below, watches with suspense and fear, as he chuckled with all the malice he could show.

Unable to retort in fear for the worse, Nagisa nodded.

"For the aftermath of those that die from the virus, 'Smog' showed me a video of what happens." Takaoka grabbed the suitcase and lifted it up, holding the remote even higher. "It was... pretty funny. The entire body is covered in tumors, and the face swells up like a bunch of grapes. You want to see, right, Nagisa?"

Nagisa sweated more, and his mouth opened in horror. He realized what was going to happen next.

So did everyone else, watching from below with horror. "No!" Karasuma had shouted, but it fell deaf to both the devil's and the boy's ears.

Takaoka threw the suitcase up, and with a grin, he pressed the button on the controller.

"Don't!" everyone shouted.

But the deed had been done, and as a burst of orange and yellow and grey blew wind everywhere, everyone stared in pure shock while Takaoka's laugh resounded around them. Nagisa with his hands stretched out to warn Takaoka, but no voice came out. Karasuma and Terasaka and everyone else with their jaws wide open in horror, unwilling to believe that their infected classmates would have no way to be saved.

Shards of glasses splattered along with the antidote's contents, spilling everywhere.

The abominable monster in his own safety form, as a round ball, wasn't even smirking with his trademark grin. The tentacled teacher in his own safety form… was left speechless.

And the only feeling left for the Class of 3E students there, was despair. The androgynous boy stared down to his friends with an apologetic look, and a pitiful one to Terasaka, then he looked back at Takaoka while panting hard.

"Ahahahahahahahaha! Yes!" the devil laughed while pointing at Nagisa's expression. "That's the face I wanted to see!"

"I…" He was at loss for words.

Takaoka grinned. "Why don't you write about this in your summer vacation journal? About your friends' faces changing into bunches of grapes! Hahahahahahaha!" He laughed more, satisfied. "Don't worry, you're the only one who wasn't served the virus. Because from here on, you're… hm?" His face of pure cruelty changed into one of interest as Nagisa grab onto the knife in front of him- the real, metallic knife.

Everyone gasped. "Kill… I'll k-kill you..!" Nagisa hissed, tears trying to push out his eyes.

The man laughed. "That's it. That's how things should be…" he said, itching to rip out the boy's eyes and force him down onto the ground. He itched to scratch the boy's face off and stomp his flesh onto the ground. He itched to splatter the boy's mind.

But there was something he forgot about the boy.

Bloodlust.

By amplifying Nagisa's bloodlust, the androgynous boy just needs to do enough to satisfy his bloodlust. And by destroying the antidote to the virus infecting half of his classmates, he rose it to a notch. Takaoka, unaware of the super-leveled lust, took out a knife of his own and swung it in the air to show it off. "That's it, you brat. Let's do this the ol' proper way and fight it out."

"Nagisa! Don't do it!" his classmates were shouting.

But none of it reached the boy's ears.

Terasaka, knowing what to do right now, threw his stun gun towards Nagisa. But immediately, the boy stabbed the knife into the stun gun and took it out of the blade, and threw it away. They all gasped. "Shit, he's gone and lost it…!"

"Someone needs to calm him down, but-"

"Shut the fuck up!" Takaoka shouted at them. "This is our fight, this is my revenge! If you so much as ruin my fun," he started cackling madly and rushing for Nagisa, "then I'll make sure this brat suffers greatl-"

The man was not prepared.

Nagisa did what he expected to be a roundhouse kick, but no. With a foot, he pushed Takaoka's knife- and hand- down to the ground. "Wh-" Takaoka had not even realize that his eye level had been reduced to around the level of Nagisa's neck. Before he could wonder why Nagisa became taller than him, the boy's blade entered through his left cheek into his mouth. "K-khraarggghhh!"

He could taste it. Blood.

His blood.

And his recently-gained sharp senses made the pain worse. He could feel the metallic blade slide out of his cheek, and Nagisa then used his hand to force Takaoka's head onto the ground. The boy twisted his shoe to crush Takaok's knifed hand even more, making him let go of the knife. "Drop," Nagisa murmured, and as Takaoka tried to gather the energy to lift his head up, Nagisa used his gained knife to stab Takaoka's shoulder- and pin him to the concrete ground.

"! N-Nagi-" everyone was left speechless. Karasuma seemed even more shocked. "H-he's…!"

"Someone, s-stop him!" Korosensei exclaimed, but everyone was rooted to their spot with fear and surprise.

Leaving his own knife stabbed into Takaoka's shoulders and the ground, Nagisa grabbed Takaoka's own knife that the man was forced to drop- and touched the tip to the man's neck as he lifted the ugly scratched face by the hair. "I'll kill you." Nagisa gently said, with a kind smile.

And Takaoka knew immediately that he had made a grave mistake.

The androgynous boy stabbed the knife into the other cheek, and Takaoka let out a howl of pain. Taking the knife out, he rotated it a bit and stabbed again, making a plus mark onto the man's cheek. "I'll kill you. I'll kill you. Kill, and kill." He had lost all sanity, and Takaoka began to wish he could've just accepted his defeat like the loser he was. Pulling the knife out yet again, Nagisa chopped off the devil's nose.

"Ggraaharhgrhgrhgggh!" Takaoka shrieked. "W-waaujghj, I- I saihddt wahahg- aghrhgrhhhh!" His words were disrupted by another of his own screams as he felt the boy pull his hair even harder, the other knife keeping him on the concrete ground.

Nagisa got up and went to another of Takaoka's bags. He moved his hand around and took out a sword- perhaps Takaoka had planned too much to put Nagisa in a disadvantage, giving him a knife and bringing a sword as well. He walked back to Takaoka, and the man screamed.

"Don't worry, Mister Takaoka." Nagisa reassured him with a gentle smile. "I'll make you so proud of me." He sliced Takaoka's body into halves, cutting off his waist from his stomach.

No longer able to process any words, the man was starting to cough up blood and gurgle on his own blood. Nagisa took the knife out of his shoulders and dropped the sword, then kicked Takaoka's body a bit.

"Nagisa-kun! Calm down right now!" Korosensei shouted, while the others were trying not to throw up. Nobody did anything. "S-someone, seriously!"

"N-Nagisa!" Kayano suddenly shouted. Taking off her hair bands, tentacles immediately whipped out her hair. Everyone turned their attention to her.

"K-Kayano!? W-what are those-"

The girl paid no attention to Karasuma nor Korosensei, and jumped towards Nagisa. "Get a grip of yourse-"

The boy stared at her. Just as she was about to reach him, he took out an anti-sensei material knife and sliced through her tentacles.

"…wha…" Kayano gasped.

"H-he was able to slice one time and remove all traces of the tentacles!?" Korosensei exclaimed, shocked.

As Kayano spluttered nonsense, Nagisa walked to her and jabbed his hand against her stomach, rendering her unconscious.

"Shit, man, Nagisa! S-stop it-"

He didn't hear his classmates. Lying Kayano down to safety, he smiled like a schoolgirl does and lifted Takaoka's separated upper body, holding him over the edge of the building. "Mister Takaoka. Any farewell speeches?"

"S-ssobrrytyy, sowwrytyy! P-pplthhh, lemmthe goo!" the man tried to say through tears, but all that came out was gibberish and blood.

Happy, Nagisa shrugged. "Goodbye." He thrusted the knife into Takaoka's stomach, and dropped the man's upper body.

"Nrryyuuuhuhhahahaarhhgg…" his screams faded as he fell to the ground.

But none of it mattered anymore. Not the unconscious Kayano, not the first-time shivering Karasuma, not the surprised Korosensei, and not the amount of Takaoka's blood spilled everywhere.

Because right now, Satisfaction filled his body.


End file.
